Life After Kairi
by TopOfTheWorld
Summary: Sora has just confessed his love for Yuffie, and how will she feel about it, or how will Leon feel? Find out in the third nail-biting chapter of “Life After Kairi”
1. Sora's notso Worse Nightmear

This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it! Keep in mind that I wrote it at like 3:00 am so yeah. Please read and review, more to come soon!  
  
Life After Kairi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. But if I did I would most likely be on my own privet island in Hawaii!  
  
Chapter 1- Sora's not so Worse Nightmare  
  
Sora woke up happily with a smile on his face. He lived in Hollow Bastion with Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and the princess, all but Kairi. And Sora was a little upset about this, but he had no other place to go. But at this one moment in five years he forgot all about all of that and thought about how today was the day he was going to tell Yuffie his true feelings to her that he has had for some time and positive that she had too.  
  
Now Hollow Bastion has changed over the years or so since the Heartless have been defeated. It's not gloomy and depressing, it's easer to get around now and normal people would be happy to live there. But of course some doorways are still shaped like the Heartless insignia and the awful memories of betrayal and lost still lurk at every corner.  
  
Sora quietly pulled out a rose with a note on it from under his bed so Leon would not hear him. But being the klutz that Sora is hit his head on his nightstand causing him to swear loudly, "DAMN!"  
  
"Sora, what the hell are you doing?" Leon mumbled  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all Leon"  
  
"Then what are you doing with that silly rose?"  
  
"I like the smell of roses, SUE ME LEON!"  
  
"Hmm, maybe I will. But wait, let me guess you also like the smell of lilacs, do ya now?"  
  
"Good Leon, do you have to ask so many questions?"  
  
"Hay, wait a sec. The rose is for Yuffie, is it not."  
  
Sora replied with a shocked and worried voice "How did you, um no, no it's not."  
  
"Then why do you say her name at night when you are asleep?"  
  
"SHUT UP LEON!!!!" Sora replied with much anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Whatever Sora"  
  
"Ooo by the way how is Aerith? Or should I say your sweet little cupcake bunch?"  
  
Sora skipped off with the rose and note before Leon could say or do anything, all he saw was Leon's face and neck turning bright red.  
  
Well I hope you liked the first chapter! I have some of the second chapter done but I'm always open for ideas! But I can't put up another chapter if I don't get any reviews so yeah. 


	2. Confessions

Sorry it took me week or so to add, but I have been busy and I'm starting high school soon. So I hoped you enjoyed the story so far, and I hope that you will continue to enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the people, only the story. Blah, blah, BLAH.

So on with....

Life After Kairi Chapter Two- Confessions 

As Sora continued to skip towards Yuffie and Aerith's room he passed Donald and Goofy's room and the Princess's master bedroom, both were filled with moving boxes.

He knew why the boxes were packed, and all of his stuff could have been in boxes as well. But he decided to stay, unlike the others. Donald and Goofy were going back to their kingdom to help maintain it well King Mickey was "away". Alice was going back to Wonderland to prove her innocence. Aurora was going to go live in the Hundred Acre Wood, something about loving Winnie the Pooh as a kid, I guess. Belle and the Beast were going to the Deep Jungle because it was best for the Beast. Jasmine was going back to Agrabah, Wendy was going back to Neverland, Snow White fell head over heels in love with Hercules, and then Cinderella is going to Traverse Town to live with her Fairy Godmother. Now Sora was begged by some people to come and live with them, but he would only go home to his true home with all of his friends.

As Sora skipped past the library he passed Aerith and screamed, "Leon loves you!"

Aerith replied, "I know, and I love him!"

At this point Sora stopped dead in his tracks and turned around for a second with a look of shock, and disgust. He turned around and started to run and laugh.

When he finely got to the girl's room he put the rose on Yuffie's bed. As he looked around he noticed a few odd stuffed toys, like a moogle that said, "Kupo!" when you touched it's pom-pom, a shadow with yellow glowing eyes, a Tinker Bell that shimmed and had pixie dust, and a White Rabbit with a small clock that was always five minutes behind.

As Sora was looking at the strange toys, Yuffie came in and jumped on Sora's back asking, "What'cha doing Sora? Looking in my pantie drawer?"

"Um...no"

"Are you reading my diary?"

"Um...no, but can you _please _get off me?"

As Yuffie jumped off she noticed the rose that Sora left. She picked up the note and read it, while Sora just stud there not knowing what to do. Yuffie looked at the rose and the not, then at Sora and said, "Sora did you write this, it's so pretty."

Sora took a deep breath and replied, "Yes, and so are you." After that he kissed her on the cheek and started to walk off, but Yuffie grabbed him by his arm and...

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just had too! I will update as soon as possible. I would like to say thanks to my first and only reviewer, _Nariko-Aolani_. So this chapter was for you, and I promise I will not leave it!


	3. A New Face

**Life After Kairi**

**Chapter 3: A New Face**

**Disclaimer:** The only character that I own is Katy

**Summery: **Sora has just confessed his love for Yuffie, and how will she feel about it, or how will Leon feel? Find out in the third nail-biting chapter of "Life After Kairi"

**A/N-**Sorry I have not updated in like 4 mouths, AND that I have re-done chapter 3, but it will be longer, I hope and more amusing!

When Sora got close to the front door he could hear a girl saying in a baby voice, "Oooo, poor Cloudy lost his type for his big sword?" Sora just HAD to laugh, but he over did it and could hear Cloud yelling at him.

"Sora! When I find the type, I will type you to the wall!"

When Sora turned the corner he could see Cid and Cloud with a tall read-headed girl hanging on him, Cloud did not look amused one bit. After Cloud pushed her of, Sora could see that she was a beautiful tall red head that had the best smile.

She approached him and said in a perky tone, "Hola! I'm Katy; it's spelled K-A-T-Y, GET IT RIGHT! What's your name? Can I have a hug?"

"I'm Sora, its spelled S-O-R-A, it has no odd spelling. And I guess you can have a hug…"

"Well now you don't get one because you insulted my different spelling"

Cloud slowly rolled his eyes and said "Here we go again, just give him the damn hug Katy!"

"Well Cloud, someone sounds a little jealous of our new guest." He turned around and saw Yuffie in the doorway.

Katy looked around and asked, "Where's my hug!"

Sora wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug; Katy also did the same thing, but didn't see the look Yuffie was giving her and Sora. She entranced sora the moment he saw her, he forgot all about Yuffie and what happened just a few moments ago.

**A/N-**I'm sorry if it is not as long as my others, but the next one will be longer. I will post it hopefully next week… you find out more about Katy.


End file.
